The Walking Dead: A Different Beginning
by elizarocks9902
Summary: What If Lee Everett noticed more things? What If Lee Everett thought ahead more? What If Lee Everett was a true survivor? Protecting loved ones during a zombie apocalypse Is never easy. Especially with so many trying to keep you apart. Gets romance as a third genre later on when Clementine gets older! Main pairing Is younger Lee x slightly older Clementine!
1. Meeting Clementine and Making Plans!

**Hello! Eliza here bringing you another (hopefully awesome!) fanfic! I decided to do this fanfic after I watched Pewdiepie do this game! Now, I'm going to get both games for Christmas this year so I'll be doing the game myself! Also, I might get It for the PC and If I do then I'm going to put my youtube channel name on all of my stories after I upload a video of it on youtube so you all can view It If you want! Anyways, here It Is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that gets money so that means I don't own fucking anything but the idea for this story and my fanfics! Also, If you sue me then you'll only get all of my money! ($88 dollars to be exact!) So you really wouldn't be getting much out of It! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Atlanta, Georgia - Highway to Hell (Prison)  
><strong>

"Well, I recon you didn't do It then." Said the old cop, who was driving one Lee Everett to jail. "Does It really matter?" Lee says solemnly as he looks out the window. The cop just shook his head no. "Nah. Not much." Lee said as he continued to stare out the window, mentally glaring at the old guy.

"Y'know, I've driven a buncha' fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the damned "I didn't do It!" Lee looked up at the man and sighed. "Not from me. I at least know that there ain't no use In pleading when they already found me guilty." Just then the radio started up. "We've got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree Exit of 285. All cars asked to keep on the lookout for a 91V in the area."

"I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all." The cop said, completely ignoring the radio message. "You're from Macon then?" Lee asked. The old cop looked at him using the rear view mirror and began to talk. "Yep. Came up to Atalanta to be a city cop In the 70's. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect."

"A real shame that Is." the cop started, only to be cut off by another cop car buzzing by. However, that didn't stop him from talking for long. "Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks' drugstore right In downtown. Still there?" Lee smiled reminiscently. "Yup. It's still proudly standing." The cop smiled back at him. "Good."

Just then, the radio again burst to life. "Be advised of medical personnel on route to Hartsfield, various 10's and 20's coming in." The old cop, again, seemingly didn't hear anything the guy on the radio had just said. "I got a nephew up at UGA. You teach there long?" Lee shook his head no.

"No You see, I did 2 years of College In High School so I only had to pay for 2 College years. Then, I ended up doing my 3rd. and 4rth. year In one year because I already knew everything In the 3rd. year so I completely finished paper work for College at 22. I only taught 1 year at UGA and I was 23 then. Imagine how weird It was teaching a group of young adults only a year or 2 younger then you and you got my predicament when I was teaching."

"I was about to go Into my second year when this mess happened." the cop nodded. The cop then started up again. "Did you meet your wife up In Athens?" Lee looked down sadly before looking out the window. "Do you wanna know how I see It?" Lee shook his head no but said. "Not really, but I have a feeling your gonna tell me anyway so just tell me so we can go onto another topic." Lee said.

"Could be you just married the wrong woman." Now that. That hit a sore spot for Lee. "Fuck you." Just then the radio came on, cutting off the cops reply. "Riot In progress. All officers are available for incoming 217's. Rolling calls and dispatches to all locations." Lee looked at the radio. "Doesn't any of that seem important to you?" The cop looked back via the rear view mirror and nodded yes.

"All of If, but that box never shuts up. Sit In this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy." Just then a SWAT van, a police chopper and a bunch of cop cars drove by. "I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do It. He was an older fella. Big, soft brown eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says It wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where your sittin'."

Just then the radio started up again. "All officers available." However, before the man on the radio could finish the old cop turned the radio down all the way. "Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his mama."

"Mama, It's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!" Lee shook his head In distaste. "..." Lee 'said'. (Authors Note: HAHAHAHAHA! I TRIPLE DOTTED YOU MOTHERFUCKER!) "Despite his proclamations, he wasn't even close to innocent. They caught the fucker red handed! Stabbin' his wife, cutting her up as the boys came through the door! He sits In my car screaming blood murder that It wasn't him! I think he might have believed It himself."

Lee nodded his head and the man continued. "It just goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life Is over. Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious If I do say so. This other." However, he was cut off as Lee saw a dirt covered humanoid thing walking across the road and yells. "OH SHIT!"

The cop then looks forward just as he hits the things and starts swerving left and right. One over exaggerated turn of the wheel and they were sent off the road and into the forest to their right. As the 2 started bouncing around as they went down hill Lee blacked out. However, during his 'beauty sleep' he had visions of a humanoid creature walking along the side of the car and another one at the top of the hill the drove down. He also heard a scream, a gunshot and low grunts.

**1st. Person POV - Lee Everett's POV**

I grunt lowly as I shake my head of cobwebs. Of course, the pounding In my head, which resembled the pounding from a hang over, stopped me from shaking It to hard. This left me groggy for a few minutes. When I was finally aware of my surrounding I looked down at my hand cuffs and tried to take them off. However, they hadn't unlocked or broken In the car crash.

Just then, I felt the sudden urge to have a glass of cool water. Remembering the last time I had a drink I sighed. _'With how long I could have been In this car I'm not surprised I'm this thirsty.'_ I groan as I felt a sudden wave of pain go throughout my body from my leg. I look down at It only to see the top of my shin broke to hell. I sigh before I look out the back window of the smashed to hell cop car. The first thing I see shocks me to hell.

I see that old cop from Macon laying In an awkward heap on the ground with blood trails behind him making It look like someone dragged him there then left. I then look closer to the car and see a shot gun. "Why did the officer have his gun out?" I then looked and saw the car door to my right almost undamaged. I then smirk lightly as I kick the somewhat shattered window. A few pieces fall out but most of the pieces are their, just with a lot of spider cracks In It.

I do It 3 more times and the window finally breaks off.I then start wiggling towards the window of the car. Once I get to It I start wiggling out It. _'If only I was smaller this would be so much easier to do.'_ I think as I wiggle through and fall to the ground outside. I groan again as my leg hits the ground hard. I then try to stand only to do a half assed yell as I feel the pain running throughout my leg.

I start to key along the car as I go from one side of the car to another. When I get to the side closest to the 'dead' cop I look and see a shotgun shell on the ground near the actual shotgun. I wearily walk towards It as I half fall half crouch and pick up the shell. _'Might come In handy somehow.'_ I then look over at the cop and start half walking half stumbling towards the cop as I almost whisper. "Officer?" As I get closer to the body I can't help but whisper "Damn."

When I am finally standing over him I see the handcuff keys poking out of his back right pocket. I bend down and grab them before I make short work with unlocking the handcuffs. I rub my wrists before I look down and see the dead officers hand twitch. Then the officer pushes off of his left arm and tries to jump on me. I jump/fall back as I start backing away before I can even begin to start looking at the apparently not dead officer as I remember the shotgun and start backing towards the car.

"Holy shit!" I say as the officers dead body starts crawling after me. "What In the hell? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? What happened? WHAT HAPPENED! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I suddenly feel the car behind me and sigh In relief. I grap the shotgun and load It with the shotgun shell I had gotten earlier as I aim. Seeing as the brain Is the most probable place to shot If I were to kill someone, I decided to shot there.

After I shot him the thing immediately stops crawling as I watch what looks like very tainted blood come from his head due to their being such a big missing piece of skull not keeping It In. "Man... His skins all rotten and he smells like shit. What the hell Is this?" I look up from the officers now officially dead body to see a small, mysterious figure In the distance. "HELP! Go get someone! There-There's been a shooting!" However, the figure turned and ran.

However, before I can yell for whoever It was to come back I here a rustling noise behind me. I press myself against the car and quietly listen, hoping to hear something more. I look over the car a little only to see 2 of the humanoid looking creatures like what the cop had turned into.

I quickly push myself up and start staggering forward, trying to get away from the things. However, I trip over the cops corpse which allows the things to get closer. I quickly get up, ignoring the increasing pain In my leg and again start walking away from the creatures. As I keep walking I look over to my left to see 2 more coming towards me and I quickly look to my right only to see another one up against a tree missing It's left hand.

I trip again and stagger to stand but end up crawling along the forest floor away from them. I go up a small hill to see a fence. I quickly get to my feet, biting my tongue hard to avoid yelling out In pain. I walk quickly to the fence and climb up It with much difficulty. When I landed on the other side I fell on my ass and groaned.

However, I quickly shut myself up when I hear the things banging against the fence, attempting to get In. I thanked God that It wasn't a small picket fence. Other wise the would have gotten In already. Lee heard a gunshot farther to his right and heard the banging on the fence stop as he heard the things stumble away.

_'Note to self. Noise attracts them.'_ I back myself against the houses porch as I sigh In relief. "Now all I need to do Is lie low In this house for a few days. Maybe then this'll all blow over." However, some part of me knew It wouldn't be that easy. After all, If It was this bad here, then just imagine the big city's!

I push myself up again as I look around. I walk over to the tree house In the backyard and walk all around It. "Hm. Why Isn't there a ladder?" I then look down at a tea set. "I'd fill one of those tea cups with some bourbon could." I walk away from the tree house towards the actual house. As I walk up the steps and walk towards the door I have the feeling that I'm being watched but brush It off.

I just open the door and walk In, knowing It would be dumb to yell things like 'Don't shot!' or 'I'm friendly!' during this zombie like apocalypse. 1, I'm basically doing the humanoid things walk. Whether I can speak or not doesn't matter. They'll still shot me for looking dead tired and for walking around like they do. 2, I'm _black_! No matter how good I am or may seem to them, they'll still most likely discriminate and shoot me because I could be a possible 'danger' to them.

Anyways, as I walk In I immediately notice a large blood stain at the entrance to the kitchen. I then look at the table to see one of them on It's side and something that really excited me. A bowl of fruit! My stomachs growling just thinking about food! I first walk over to the fruit. I mean, If I'm going to die I might as well die full! I pick on up but put It back.

_'Damn. It's fake.' _I look over to my right at a sudden beeping noise. I walk over and see It's a Voice Mail machine and I press play. "Three new messages. Message 1. Left at 5:43 P.M." said the robotic voice of the machine. Then the recording came on. "Hey, Sandra, this Is Diana. We're still In Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have It checked out. Anyway, he;s not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back In time before you Spring Break!"

"Message 2. Left at 11:19 P.M." However, the same female came on after the recorders voice spoke. "Oh my God, finally! I don't know If you've tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that your safe."

I looked down In shock and slight sadness that things could have gotten that bad but decided to listen to the last message. "Message 3. Left at 6:51 A.M." The worst thing about this message, was that It was from the exact same lady. "Clementine? Baby, If you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you... We love you...We love y..." I looked at the machine before looking next to It.

It was a picture frame with a family of 3 In It. There was the dad, the mom and then a little girl, around 9-10. The man looked In his early to mid 30's while the wife looked In her mid to late 20's. **(1) (2)** I took the picture out of It's frame, folded It and then placed It In my pocket. I then placed the frame back down where I had found It. I walked around towards the front of my house and saw a window with blinds I looked out and saw a few of those weird things moving around In the street and I shook my head and turned away.

However, before I could go down one of the houses small corridors I heard a young girls voice say. "Dad?" Lee turned towards the voice and cautiously walked Into the kitchen, avoiding the blood puddle. _'Looks as tainted as the cops blood was. Is there another In here?' _However, I didn't give It a second thought when I heard the same voice say. "Dad?" This time I pinpoint where the voice Is coming from.

I open the drawer to see a walky talky. I press the button on the side and say. "Hello?" I whisper. "You need to be quiet." Says the same little girl from before. "Who Is this? Are you ok?" I ask. If this Is a girl we're talking about I have to make sure she's safe before doing anything else.

"My name's Clementine, and I'm perfectly all right." I walk up to the kitchens window. "Where are your parents?" I ask. I don't want to help the girl just for her parents to think I kidnapped her. "They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're In Savannah, I think. Where the boats are. "Are you safe?" I ask. "Yes. I'm up In my tree house. The can't get me here. Can You see me? I can see you through the window." Clementine says as she pokes her head out of the tree house. I smile and wave at her. "AHHHH!" Clementine suddenly screams. I look behind me to see a redheaded zombie.

I put the walky talky In my pocket fast and then put my left hand at the zombies neck and my right arm holds back It's left one. I threw her head Into the kitchen stove and tried to run out of the kitchen. Key word being tried. I slipped on the Tainted Blood (which Is going to be called TB from now on) and turned around just In time to stop my face from hitting the counter. However, that made the back of my neck get hit In It's stead.

My vision was extremely hazy as I looked at the zombie I see It getting closer and kick It. This causes my vision to clear only to see that the zombie had been closer to me then I had thought. I then realized that If I hadn't kicked at It when I did, It would have killed me.

I shake my head free of those thoughts for now and scramble for the back door. However, the zombie manages to grab hold of my right leg and pull me down. I turn towards It and start crawling backwards. As I got closer to the door the zombie got closer to me. I feel a tug on my leg and realize that the zombie had grabbed my leg. I quickly yank It away but It brings the zombie on top of me.

I hold It again with my left arm at It's neck and my right restricting It's left. I punch It In the face and It flops backwards. It starts crawling towards me and I kick It In the face. I do this again when It gets closer but then I here the sliding glass door behind me open. I look back to see Clementine holding out a hammer shakily saying. "Here."

I immediately grab It just as the zombie gets on top of me again. It hit It hard with the hammer In my right hand sending It onto the floor on my left. I quickly get up and step on It with my left foot and hit It In the face with the hammer. As It Is still moving around I hit It again. I do this 2 more times before the zombie doesn't even twitch anymore as TB pours from It's face.

"Man..." I say as I put my hands on my knees, breathing hard. As my adrenaline rush slows down I start to feel intense pain from my leg again. "Hi there." I say, my voice scratchy as hell from lack of water. "Did you kill It?" Clementine asked me, looking at me scared. "Yes. If It wasn't It would have killed me when I took my foot of It's stomach."

"Sometimes they come back." Clementine said, looking even more scared. "Have you killed one?" I asked, hoping to answer I got was negative. "No. But they get shot a lot." I kneel down In front of her so I can speak to her better. "You've been all by yourself through this?" She nodded. "Yeah. I want my parents to come home now."

"I think that might be a little while, you know?" I say, looking down sadly. "Oh." She says, looking down at the ground sad. "Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you until then." I said, trying to lighten her up, If only a bit.

"What are we going to do now?" Clementine said. I looked at her. "We'll stay here tonight. Seeing as It's not night time yet you have to pack everything you need. A.k.a. things like extra clothing, tennis shoes, a hairbrush, a comb, pocket knives, basically anything that could be used for killing those zombies and stuff that we use to live." She nods determined and runs to her room.

I first walk In to the kitchen to the sink were I thought I had seen a cup of water. Thankfully, there was one. I grab It and gulp It all down and I put the cup back Into the sink.

I then follow Clementine's foot steps Into a hall until I arrive outside her room.I nod to myself before heading down the hall Into the Master Bedroom. I immediately go to the closet and sift through the things on the floor until I pull out a large ass satchel with a bunch of different compartments. I equip it and start sifting through the clothes In the closet. I notice a male and female hunting jackets, 2 pairs for each gender. I put them In my satchel and then sift through the rest. I put the rest of the needed clothes In my bag and I then went through the shoes.

I pick out a pair of Tennis shoes for both males and females and then put In 2 pairs of alligator leather boots In the bag as well. I then go through the shelf at the top of the closet and see 2 pairs of leather pants. The pants would be baggy on me but It shouldn't be to bad. The other pair Is built more for the curves of a woman so I knew they wouldn't fit me perfectly, If at all either. I put them In my satchel however. After all, Clementine might be able to fit them later. **(3)**

I then went through the bedside cabinets. I found In all 2 fully loaded pistils, 20 extra pistil bullets, 10 shotgun shells and a miniature sewing kit. I then went Into the Master Bath. After I went through all of the cabinets I ended up with 2 brand new bottles of peroxide, a large sewing kit, which I could barley fit Into my bag, 5 used nail files, 1 brand new nail file, a pair of tweezers, 10 hand towels, a brand new bottle of Nitroglycerin pills **(4)** and a brand new bottle of pain killers.

I then went back Into the Master Bedrooms closet to see If there was a bag for Clementine. I ended up finding a matching satchel, only slightly smaller then mine. I then went to Clementine's room. I heard crying from outside the door and entered In fear Clementine might have hurt herself only to see see her with her head In her pillow to muffle her crying as sobs wracked her body. I instantly darted to her and picked her up and sat her on my lap, holding her head to my shoulder.

"What's wrong Clementine?" I asked, trying to find the source of her problem. "I heard the messages on the Voice Mail machine!" I looked at her In shock before getting why she was so sad. She had heard the messages and had figured out that her parents had died. Now I know what It's like to feel the need to help someone.

**Hello! Guess what! I did this In a few hours! I'm going to do another chapter real soon most likely but I hope you enjoyed this story! Here are the explanations!:**

**(1) Clementine's mom In my story Is petite with 38 C tits. I just didn't want to say that In the story because that would have just been weird to go from The Walking Dead to spouting bra sizes! 38 C will also be the size Clementine will be when she's done growing.**

**(2) Clementine, for being 9, has started to wear a training bra because she already has 30-32 A boobs. I , again, didn't want to go from The Walking Dead seriousness to bra sizes!**

**(3) Sandra and Ed were hunters as a serious side hobby. This means that Clementine had a few leather hunting suit and Lee has already put Sandra and Ed's leather hunting outfits In his pack and the next day In this fanfic he will put It on.**

**(4) The reason they had Nitroglycerin pills was because In this story I made It so that Clementine's dad had the same heart disease as Larry for reason that might seem to be obvi to you but all I can say Is, your most likely wrong.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, fave and follow both this story and me If you like! If you don't review then I won't want to write because I feel like nobody's reading my fanfic and that makes me not want to write! SHOW ME YOU LOVE ME!**

**Also, THIS IS MY SECOND LONGEST CHAPTER FUCKING EVER! I hope you enjoyed and If you didn't read the shit at the top then go back up and read It! I hope ya'll like this chapter and that ya'll have a great night! The next chapter be one It's way! (WARNING: I say things like obvi or not doing full sentences because I believe In your brains being smart enough to understand all of my author notes without all the words! Also, I'm v lazy and don feel like typing everything perfectly If It ain't part of da story!)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Bye!**

**Chow for Now! Peace!**

**elizarocks9902**


	2. Making Plans and Going Shopping!

**Hello! Updating so soon aren't we? YES WE FUCKING ARE! No reviews yet so fuck dat shit for now! However, REVIEW! I love them and they show that people actually care If I continue this story among others!**

**I won't keep you any longer so here we go! (What up Peter Pan reference!) (What up Super Woman reference!)**

**Also, when someone In my story nods their head It means yes and when they shake their head It means no.**

**Anyways, here you go!**

**Lee's POV**

**Clementine's House**

"Clementine. It's ok. I'll take care of you." I said, trying to comfort the crying girl In my arms. She looks up at me with tears trailing down her face. "Did they die?" she asked me with a cracking voice. I look down at her sadly and nod my head yes. "I think so." A new wave of pain seemed to wash over Clementine as I stood holding her. As she cried, I couldn't help but imagine my little brother and my mom and dad becoming a zombie as well and I to shed a tear.

**Clementine's POV! (I thought we could use a little diversity with our POV's!)**

_'Pain, oh the pain! Again and again! Oh please God have mercy! Oh please let It end! All I want to do now is to just die and go to my parents! I just want them again but I can't get them! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! WHY DO MY PARENTS HAVE TO BE TAKEN AWAY! COULDN'T I PLEASE JUST HAVE SAID GOODBYE? WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME SPEAK TO THEM ONE LAST TIME?'_ I shout to myself In my head as I sob Into Lee's shirt. Lee. The only thing I could at least have faith In now. Right now he's the only thing keeping my mental stability from going from bad to worse.

I then think of what my mother and father had said before they left, and the last thing that we spoke to each other.

**Flashback**

"Clementine! We'll be back In about a week, o.k. honey?" My mom yells to me. I smile and run down the hall to say goodbye. I pull out a picture that I had drawn of the family. It looked like one of those paintings that those really expensive painters do of family's and I was really proud of It. I run down the hall and see my mom standing In front of the mirror, putting on mascara. Mom! I made something for you and dad!" I had made It when I had been dropped of at Sandra's once. I even paid to put It In a frame!

I hold out the picture for her as she smiles and oo's and ah's at the appropriate times making me even happier. I hand It over to her and she immediately grabs a hammer and some nails and puts the nail through the wall and hangs the painting up. "I think your father and I got the next Picasso In our hands! This Is your best one yet Clementine!" my mom tells me happily and smile even more knowing I made her happy.

"Hey Ed! Come look at this!" my mom yells for my dad. "Yes, Diana?" my dad says as he walks Into the hall from their bedroom. "Look at the picture Clementine painted for us!" As dad walked over and wrapped his arm around my moms shoulder I couldn't hep but wrap my arms around my moms waist and squeeze her tightly. My dad looks down at me and smiles and I look up, feeling someones eyes on me and smile back.

However, just then Sandra walks In and we break our group hug. I walk over to Sandra, who I see as a big sister, and give her a big hug. However, when she doesn't hug me back I see her rubbing the right side of her neck. "Whats wrong Sandra?" I ask, completely worried over her. She look down at me, like she just noticed my presence, and smiles at me. I smile back, though I'm still scared for her and we begin to chat. I give my parents good bye hugs and kisses and then they leave for their trip to Savannah.

"What happened to you Sandra? What's wrong with your neck?" I ask her again, hoping for a reaction this time. "Oh. I was walking out of the store down the street and this weird dude came out of an alley and bit me on the neck! I punched him square In the face and ran like hell! I seriously don't know what was wrong with him, but I hope he gets to the hospita-l f-as-t..." I watch Sandra collapse onto the floor and stare at her In horror. However, I here her groan and I go Into the fridge, grab a water bottle and a whole thing of chips and crackers. Hey! They may not be healthy, but they won't go bad over the course of a day or so. However, I look back over at Sandra and decide that 2 more water bottles would be good just In case.

I run Into my room to grab my backpack and put all of my things In It, grab my Ipods and their chargers and put them In as well and then head straight for my tree house. '_Thank goodness I have electricity running Into my tree house! Otherwise me Ipod's would have died and I would have died from boredom!' _I quickly open up the back door and run to my tree house. When I'm standing on top of It's small platform I pull up my rope ladder and go Inside of my treehouse to get away from the suns harmful rays.

As I sit down on one of the pillows I had brought up In one of my sleep overs In here i can't help but want my parents home already. After all, I was always best friends with my parents. However, I didn't know that soon, I wouldn't have them any longer.

**Flashback End!**

As I think back on that memory I can't help but cry and wish for It all to end and for my parents to come back. But then, the reality of my situation hits me like bricks. There's a zombie apocalypse going on and I'm mopping about my parents! However, I continue to cry seeing as It's best to get It all out In one go then to keep It bottled up. As I finish crying and wipe my tears I look up at Lee and blush lightly. _'After I got his t-shirt wet and cried so much he still holds onto me. Well. I guess he's loyal.'_ I think as I blush more from remembering a talk I had had once with Sandra.

**Flashback**

"Hey Clementine! Do you have a boyfriend?" Sandra asks me, smirking. I do a spit take with my orange juice and It ends up all over the counter top. Sandra smirks as she starts wiping off the counter top. "I'll take that as a no. What would you want In a boyfriend anyway? Yes, I know that your only eight, but almost everyone had a picture of their perfect someone In their head! From princes to princesses. What typa guy would you want?" I thought for a moment, even though I didn't like this topic and decided on my answer.

"I want someone who handsome, loyal, smart, likes my paintings, likes me for me unlike those rich guys who only date woman when they show them off! At least, that's what I heard mom say they do. And I want them to want only 1 or 2 babies. Also, I don't want them to be crazy like that man I say on tv who used a knife on his wife to hurt her! Other than that I don't know." Sandra looked at me shocked before she smiled. "At least you know how to pickem!" I looked at her confused. "Pick who?" I asked. Sandra threw her head back and laughed and I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to drinking my orange juice.

**Flashback End!**

_'Yeah he's definitely handsome! And he's loyal If him letting me cry In his t-shirt without shrugging me off Is any indication, and I heard mom say that boys don't usually do that! Shit. Oops! Fuck I didn't mean to say a bad wo-rd. Screw It!' _"Lee. I'm going to go Into my tree house to bring down some thing I want to take with me." Lee nods and smiles down at me. "That's o.k. Here. Take the hammer in case anything sneaks up on you! I'm going to go change Into another t-shirt!" Lee said, teasing me at the end. I smile lightly before I take the hammer out of his hands and run towards me tree house.

When I gathered all of my things Into my backpack I went down and went back to Lee. When I saw him he was standing In the middle of the hall looking at the painting I had done of my parents and I. He was smiling at tracing his fingers over It. _'Likes my art? Check! Wait. WHY DID I JUST DO THAT?!' _I thought as I walked up to my savior. "Hey Lee. I got all of my things that I needed from my tree house. When are we gonna leave?" Lee looked away from the painting, his eyes landing on my as he crouched down In front of me.

"First we're going to take the last of everything valuable from this house and then we're going to go to the houses to the left of this one and the right of this one. Then we're going to comb the area to see If there are any stores that we can steal from around here. Do you know of any?" Lee asked me. I nod my head and say. "Yes. There's a store at the end of the street. It was once a house but because the others stores are about 20-30 minutes away by car a guy at the end of the street bought out a house, tore It down and then made a store on the property so we could have an easier and faster place to get groceries."

"Anyways, we should get to sleep. We'll have a busy day tomorrow." he told me I nodded and went to my room to sleep as I heard him head to my parents former room. "Night Lee." I said before I could stop myself. Lee turned back to me and smiled. "Good night Clementine!" I watched him enter my parents room before sighing. _'He would never like me like that. Besides, he's like 23-24 or something. That's 14 years difference. Well, I heard my grand parents died young but they had an age gap of 17 or 18 or some crazy high number so It wouldn't be that weird. WHAT AM I SAYING?! OR THINKING?! AH SCREW IT!'_ I thought as I entered my room and quietly shut my door. I climb Into my bed and close my eyes as I dream of my parents and Sandra and sometimes a certain new body guard.

**The Next Morning - 7:00 A.M.**

When I finish getting dressed I look at my watch on my dresser on the counter and am thankful It's one of those watches that don't need batteries and runs on how much sun It gets. I quickly put It on and see that It's 7:00 A.M. exactly and decide to see If the stove Is working still. _'Seeing as the fridge Is to I don't see why It wouldn't but who knows.'_ I turn on the stove and put my hand on the burner as I feel It start to warm up real fast I smile. I quickly take out one of the kitchen bowls that we're going to leave behind and open up the fridge to grab the eggs. There were 5 more and so I decide to make them all.

I cracked them Into the bowls and turn on all of the burners as I grab for the pans underneath the counter and pull out 4 as It's a four burner stove. As I put the last of the butter on the pans to make sure the eggs don't stick I quickly stir the eggs up so their scrambled and I pour the now liquid egg Into the pans. I take out the last piece of cheese and bring out the last 3 pieces of bread that I had left out for breakfast and I buttered up both sides of 2 pieces of toast and I put them Into the only empty pan on the stove. I then put the 3rd piece of bread In as well so I can have some butter toast with my eggs and Lee can have grilled cheese with eggs.

I take out all three pieces of bread after a minute and put the cheese on top of one buttered piece and put the other buttered piece of toast on top of that and put It back In the pan. I then butter my toast before I start eating It as well as stirring the eggs. When the grilled cheese was done I put It on a plate before going to wake up Lee and bring him to his breakfast.

When I get there I see Lee on my fathers side of the bed on his side as drool dribbled down his face. I noted that he didn't snore and smiled. Mom had always told me that when you were trying to sleep and people snored It was annoying. Thank goodness when I camp with Lee that won't happen! Shaking my head of those thoughts I walk up and shake Lee awake. "Lee. Lee. _Lee_. I made you breakfast!" At the mention of breakfast Lee shot up looking around wildly before looking at me. He smiled at me before he followed me Into the kitchen._  
><em>

I realize that the eggs are done and put over half of the eggs to him and put the rest on my plate. I put the pans In the sink before I hand Lee his plate and fork. I turn off the stove before I have Lee follow me to the only couch not upturned and sit down while he sits next to me. As we sit there and eat In silence I look at the tv before I grab the remote and turn It off because of the noise It caused.

I look over at Lee and he looks at me before he opens his mouth to speak. "Do you have a police station near here?" I shook my head. "Nuh uh. It's In, uh Atlanta I think. The city that was about 20-30 minutes by car away from here." **(1)** Lee nodded his head. "OK. I thought If there was one near here we'd go but all we can do now Is wait until we get to our next destination after we gather our supplies. Besides, we already have 2 pistols and some shotgun shells. If we find a shotgun I'll have that and you'll have the pistols." I might as have had a light bulb above my head as I ran Into my parents bedroom. I shuffle through their heavy winter coats and pull them all out and put them on the master bed.

I heard Lee come In behind me but paid him no heed. I felt a bunch of lumps In the coats and smiled before holding them out to Lee and I smiled at him. He looked at me puzzled which made me smile even more. I took out about 10 brand new packs of shotgun shells, about 9 brand new packs of bullets for the pistols and 2 shotguns. As I held them out to Lee, who looked dumbfounded, I couldn't help but smile with pride that I had helped so much. Lee finally got over his shock and hugged me. I looked at him shocked at the sudden touch but just shook It off and hugged him as hard as I could with two shotguns and a bunch of shotgun shells and bullets In my hands.

He took the 2 shotguns and handed me the 2 pistols he had had In his back pockets. I took them and weighed them and smiled. They were just right. I checked to make sure they were fully loaded and nodded seeing they were. I put the safety on so I didn't accidentally shot something or someone and I opened my backpack up and pulled out 4 silencers. Lee looked at me In shock that I had them and I sighed. "I have all of these guns and these silencers because my parents only serious side hobby was hunting. No matter how expensive It was they bought It If It would help. These silencers can fit any gun so here." I say as I hand him 2 of the silencers.

"My parents took 2 pistols with them and a silencer each because they always wanted self protection. They have their handlers permit so they don't carry their guns around illegally fyi." Lee chuckled. "Got It. Thanks for the silencers, and uh I have a question. Do you know how to shoot a pistol? And If you do can you shoot a shotgun?" he said as he handed me all of the bullets he had as I handed him all of the shotgun shells that that I had found In the coats. "I can shoot a pistol definitely. However, the shotgun had to much kick for me to handle yet. Besides, I have amazing aim with this gun and I can reload It quick. I'd be more effective with this gun than with any other seeing as I've only been trained with this one."

Lee nodded and asked me If I could look thoroughly to make sure he didn't leave something In a secret compartment or something. I nodded knowing that my parents could have done something like that and head to the bathroom. I look through everything to find a secret compartment but all It had In It was a few packs of band aids and wrap around bandages with the clips so I put them In my back pack and went to Lee. When I got to Le he smiled and handed me my mothers satchel. "Where did you find this?" I ask, almost crying as memories of my mom using the satchel came rushing to me.

"I found It on the floor of your parents closet. That's were I found this one as well." He said as he gestured to the satchel that had once been my fathers that he was wearing. Thinking of both my mom and my dad makes me shed a single tear before I stop myself. They wouldn't want me to cry. Not now and not ever would they want me to cry. I take the satchel from his hands and take everything out of my backpack and put It In my 'brand new' satchel. I look over to Lee and nod. He nods back and smiles lightly at me.

" Now that I'm pretty sure that we've collected everything we need from the master bedroom, the master bath and your room, we've got see If there's any food or water left." I nod to him and we walk Into the kitchen. I may not know the guy that well, but he's trustworthy and a damn good strategist. If I were to trust anyone hopping my fence trying to escape from walkers, It would be him. As we clear out all of the cup boards I see him use my old backpack to put things like a large pan and a small pan along with highly burnable small things In the kitchen like the old wooden spoons that my mom was going to throw out when she got back. Things like that that could help later.

After we've gathered everything that was In the kitchen, which consisted of 2 unopened grape juice jugs, 5 cans of diced tomatoes, 11 bottles of water and 3 2 liters of Pepsi that Sandra had brought over and hidden so I didn't drink It right away we decided to leave. However, before we did that we opened the 2 liters, put In the little amount they leave for air so the Pepsi won't shake so much and then drank half of the other Pepsi before putting the rest In the now opened third so we had 2 basically brand new 2 liters of Pepsi and we went on our way.

When we got to the fence that was in between my house and the one on our left we heard a slight problem. About 5 walkers were on the other side and more were coming! We decided to go to the house to the right of mine only to find the same situation. Lee sighed and whispered. "At least we got supplies from your house. The best we can do now Is try getting the store by the streets." I looked at him like he was crazy. He had to be If he want us to go out In the open with those things out there waiting for us!

"Oh hell nah!" I whispered fiercely back at him. I calmed myself down before hearing the walkers become more persistent with getting the fence down and I sighed. It's either try to live or stay and die from either walkers or going up In my tree house and dying of starvation once my supplies run out. I sighed and nodded to his plan. He smiled at me and I knew he was trying to lift my spirits and smiled lightly at him. We nodded to each other again and headed towards my fence gate quietly. "OK. Here's the plan. You see that truck with the 2 soon to be walkers next to It? I want you to shoot those walkers with your silencer _on _and then we'll move that car In front of It and then we'll be able to use that truck as a get away In case we can't get away by running." I nod at the logic before I look down the line and shot right through a fat walker with a mullets head. I then focus and shoot one with black hair right In the middle of It's forehead that was right next to the mullet zombie.

I nod to Lee and he motions forward. He open the gate and I close It, hoping that walkers won't wander In but know at least one will. I walk forward as lee puts his silencer on his gun but doesn't seem able to do It. I smirk, take the gun and silencer from him and work my magic. "Noise proof!" I whisper to him with a smirk. He frowns sarcastically and pretends like he's crying. "I'm wounded!" He whispers back to me making me laugh lightly. We then walk over to the car In front of the truck and push It back. It takes about 5 minutes as we're trying to stay as quite as possible but he finally cleared a pathway for the truck.

We then go back along the line of houses and we walk along them hoping not to be noticed. Thankfully, It's a short ass street and we got to the corner fast. As we crouch In front of the building I see a zombie underneath a deserted car, another wandering In front of the building and another underneath some boxes near the store. I saw Lee bring out his shotgun as I looked behind us. About 5 yards away from us stood about 10 walkers!

"Lee! I need you taking care of our behind! I'll take those to and you take all those walkers out with your gun!" I harshly whisper as I whip out both of my pistols I aim both at the walkers In front of the story and shoot them. Beside me I here Lee's shotgun clicking away as he fired the shotgun shells through their heads. I see one which had apparently crawled over to Lee when he had been shooting the small group of walkers and say that It was about to grab his arm and bite It I aimed the pistol In my right hand and shot.

Lee looked at me In shock before looking at the walker now completely dead at his feet with a bullet clean through his head. "Thanks!" He whispered to me before he and I killed the rest. We snuck up to the store and opened the front door.

However a walker immediately popped his head out and reached out and grabbed hold of my arms and was bringing my neck up to his mouth. I closed my eyes tight and wait for the pain that would no doubt be intense originating from my neck only to fall to the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw Lee standing above me holding the pistol that I had dropped when I had been grabbed and watched as he let the walker fall to the ground In a heap.

I look up at Lee and blush again. _'So this Is what a crush feels like huh? Sandra wasn't kidding when she said It would be embarrassing the first time you get one! Wait! He's talking damnit'! What did he say?' _I think to myself. I snap myself out of It though when I see Lee talking to me.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to me as he brought me Into a bear hug. I hug him back and murmur that I'm fine. "Good. If you want, we can just leave and..." He starts but i push my hand over his mouth. "No. We're going to get those supply's and _then _we can leave!" I whisper to him. He nods to me and smiles before we go inside.

**WASSUP?! FASTEST UPDATE I'VE EVER FUCKING DONE BITCHES! Anyways, I hope you've been enjoying this fanfic so far so please R&R! Here are the explanations!:**

**Edit: I did this chapter, the first time around at least, a day after I published this story. Which does make it my fastest updat ever. However, It got messed up when I first uploaded it so this wasn't the chapter put on. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and hope you have a great day!**

**(1) I've no idea where Clementine lived so I just placed her near Atlanta!**

**If you have any other questions then please tell me In a review or PM! Bye!**

**Chow for Now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


End file.
